The Changing
by 0spore13
Summary: Preview:Steve woke up in his bed, everything aching because of the enderman. After the enderman had punched him Steve had defeated the enderman and dragged himself home in pain. "Stupid stupid enderman" he said under his breath. He picked up his bent iron sword and threw it at a stone wall, it hit the wall with a satisfying clank. -Rated teen just in case
1. Chapter 1-The Transformation

Steve walked over the hill and stopped at a cliff, it was nighttime and there were zombies, creepers and tons of endermen. Steve smiled grimly at the sight. In the crowd of mobs there was the occasional pig or sheep but it was mostly hostile mobs. He turned around being careful to not make any eye-contact with the many endermen and walked home. But he didn't see the one stray enderman that was following him, ready to attack and pass the Enderdisease to this human. The enderman's name was Phok, and Phok didn't like Steve. This human had killed nine endermen, each of which were part of Phok's family. And Phok vowed revenge, revenge on this human. He would pass on the Enderdisese to the human and then it would end up like him, an enderman. Phok gathered those thoughts, thoughts of revenge, and made up his mind. He was going to destroy this human, in three enderseconds. Steve screamed as the enderman leapt from nowhere on top of him. "What do you want from me!" Steve screamed as loud as he could. The enderman said nothing, just growled and punched Steve as hard as it could. Steve felt like something was passing through him as he flew through the air and hit the ground, hard.


	2. Chapter two- Waking Up

Hello once again! I am posting another chapter! Once again as always...

review!

Steve woke up in his bed, everything aching because of the enderman. After the enderman had punched him Steve had defeated the enderman and dragged himself home in pain. "Stupid stupid enderman" he said under his breath. He picked up his bent iron sword and threw it at a stone wall, it hit the wall with a satisfying clank. He got off of his bed and picked up the sword and put it in his chest and pulled out a diamond sword, it gleamed a dim turquoise in the early morning light.

"Time to shear some sheep."

Steve walked out of his house to the cliff he faced the enderman. There was a creeper right in front of his house, the creeper took one look at Steve and then turned around and walked away. "That's strange, it didn't blow up in my face." Said sprinted toward the cliff where he faced the enderman and climbed down the ladder to the his sheep farm. A pink sheep stood in front of him and "baaaaaaaed".(is that how you would write it?) "Lamb chops for everyone."

Steve closed his eyes and swung his sword. He felt the warm sheep blood on his hands as it sprayed everywhere. A small bloody scrap of the sheep's wool lay on the ground, Steve picked it up and put it in his pocket.

A creeper walked over the hill, it's name was Glitcher. Glitcher was quite fond of Phok but ever since Phok's ender pearl was cracked Glitcher couldn't meet with him. He watched the human a little bit more then slunk away in the shadows.

thanks for reading this chapter! I am going to be slow because of school but I will try to post the next chapter ASAP!

REVIEW PLEASE!:)


	3. Chapter 3: Stripes

Right on time for minecon...

Hello and once again welcome to another short chapter!

As always...

review!

Steve stood on a jungle tree and looked off into the distance. There was a yellow sheep off in the distance. The sun was setting to end a successful day. Steve had managed to get sixty-five blocks of wood, twenty pork-chops, twelve blood-stained blocks of wool and six full buckets of milk.

There was an ocelot running around down below. Steve let it pass then did a double-take, he jumped down as silent as he could and creeped up on it. He pulled out a fish he had been saving and set it on the ground. The ocelot slowly turned around and walked to the fish. Steve ran behind the nearest tree and waited. Then... "Chomp chomp chomp" Poof! Steve peeked from behind the tree and there was a cat, A big, fluffy striped cat. "Stripes" muttered Steve,"He is Stripes"

* * *

Steve was sitting on his bed, Stripes sitting next to him purring extremely loudly. It was nighttime and there was the constant sound of monsters walking outside of the wood and stone walls. Steve got up and walked to his enchanting table. Tripping over Stripes constantly. He pulled off his diamond chest plate and put it on the ground, he picked up the book and looked at the enchanting powers that were possible.

"Let's see: Protection, Fire Protection and here we go! Projectile Protection will do." He picked up the armor and put it next to the book. He then touched the enchantment and felt a breeze from behind, words in Standard galactic started floating around the book and the armor. Steve looked at his armor, it was glowing now a dim violet.

Steve yawned as it was late at night. He put his enchanted armor in his chest and walked over to his bed, Stripes was sitting on it, Steve sighed and petted Stripes and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning Steve got up but something was wrong, he looked at his hands and they were a blackish violet. He looked into his bedside window and... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

for any questions, comments or concerns. Please review!

Herobrine out


End file.
